


Mon Amour (I'm bad at titles.)

by lesamis



Series: Jehan/Courfeyrac drabble 1 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, howdotag, otp, theyrejustcuteokay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesamis/pseuds/lesamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a /really short/ drabble, not really a serious fic, which I will be continuing soon.<br/>Like, I'll pretty much be going through a day with these two just being cute and shit, nothing all that fancy.<br/>It's the first I've posted and critique would be nice. Either on here or on tumblr.<br/>courffeyrac.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mon Amour (I'm bad at titles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a /really short/ drabble, not really a serious fic, which I will be continuing soon.  
> Like, I'll pretty much be going through a day with these two just being cute and shit, nothing all that fancy.  
> It's the first I've posted and critique would be nice. Either on here or on tumblr.  
> courffeyrac.tumblr.com

What defined their relationship wasn't the titles they held, they didn't refer to eachother as boyfriends, partners, lovers, or anything of the sort. Jehan was against putting a label on their relationship, they were together, they were in love and it was something they both knew and that was that. Courfeyrac was fine with this as well because after all they were together. Their beliefs were simplistic and that was something the pair were both content with. They were an unlikely pair, both had their very fine differences. Jehan was a poet one who found inspiration in the smallest of things, writing, writing constantly wherever he could. At the end of the day he often came back to he and Courfeyrac's shared apartment, arms littered with writing in his elegant and whimsical handwriting. His dreams, aspirations and views on life through expressive and curious blue eyes were perhaps the thing that got the 'play-boy' to fall so deeply for his poet. 

Courfeyrac was flirtation embodied, suggestive undertones got laced into his words without always meaning to, his charm however got him by with it without getting in trouble over such. He however appreciate any woman, or man whom he had ever been with, even if after a while he did forget them after a while. One who he would not forget however was the poet who slept the nights at his side, who made his heart pound with extreme fervor. 

Most days they spent together were sometimes spent out in the city, walking, going places, doing whatever they desired to do in that moment. Other days they lounged around the apartment enjoying their privacy and company and other days they went to a remote little place that was their own. On a day of exploring with Jehan they found the quaint field, littered with thousands upon thousands of daisies. Jehan fell in love with the location instantly. While some viewed the flowers as no more than weeds, Jehan adored them as much as he did roses, violets or sunflowers. They spent as many afternoons as they could there. Forgetting Paris, their lives back over there, and anything else. The only thing they did choose to recall was their love and adoration. 

Mornings always started early, Jehan liked to watch the sun rise, and Courfeyrac always agreed to join him, it became such a regular things that alarms were not needed, their biological clocks told them when it was time to get out of bed. On the this particular morning Courf awoke a bit earlier than Jehan, who slept soundly in his arms, legs tangled with his own pair. Courfeyrac, whenever he had the chance could not help but admire Jehan. The curve of his lips that even while asleep were curved upwards forming a light smile, long blond hair that was normally braided scattered over the pillow, pale eyelashes that rested on his cheeks while he slept, his slender frame that was curved slightly towards his own body. Courfeyrac's eyes scanned over each line, crevice, occasional freckle of his torso memorizing the perfection that he embodied. His eyes, always so full of emotion and expression, they were a gateway to what he felt in his heart, said eyes that were now blinking groggily. Jehan's smile instantly widened from what Courfeyrac supposed was his idiotic admiring gaze. A small content sigh passed through the slightly sleep-dazed male. "Good mor-mmph" before he even got a chance to finish his greeting, Courfeyrac met those lips that he could look at for eternity with his own pair, catching Jehan by slight surprise, "ning" Jehan said completing his greeting, not yet parting their lips.


End file.
